


When We Touch, When We Kiss

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint and Sam Don't Like Snakes, Couple Tony & Steve, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Fondue?, Hair-pulling, Licking, Little bit of angst, Loki Feels, Loki Sass, Loud Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Mario Kart, Natasha & Loki Friendship, Natasha Is Wicked, Natasha and Loki Play Chess, Raptors, Reckless Tony, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Savage Land, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Stark Jet, Stark Tower, Swearing, Teasing, Tent Sex, Thor Made A Joke, Tony Being Tony, Tony Nearly Gets Killed, Tony's On A Table While Steve Teases Him, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Tony have now been dating for a while, and Tony nearly gets himself killed during a mission. When they get back to camp, Steve's after him...but in a different way. It turns out once again, Tony has managed to piss his Star Spangled boyfriend off. And Steve doesn't exactly give a damn about who can hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Touch, When We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainBAMF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBAMF/gifts).



> I guess this is a bit of a sequel to Armed To The Teeth. This has a bit of a bigger story line. It's going to have a bit of a fluff/sweet beginning, addressing a lot of the characters feelings besides Steve and Tony. Then it'll focus more on Steve and Tony and the angry sex that should ensue ;)...this is also a bit longer than I intended, but hey, it's fun and I love writing. And I like writing Tony as a bottom ;)

Their first mission call in a long time came unexpectedly. Fury gave them a debrief in just under an hour, before they had to pack and get into Stark's jet. Tony and Steve were enjoying a sparring match when the call had come through, needless to say they were a bit disappointed. Well, mostly Tony because he had Steve pinned under him and he was being an absolute tease. Steve didn't exactly want to go, but it was his job as Captain America to  _'do the right thing'_  in his line of work. Everybody in the tower knew about Tony and Steve now, the apparent  _'hot new couple'_ , which then led to the media finding out. Tony wasn't so bothered by it because he was used to his face being everywhere in the media. Steve on the other hand, was a little pissed off, a little annoyed and felt a bit intimidated.

He didn't hate the media per-say, he just couldn't handle them sometimes, the super soldier still had a bit of shyness about him. Not everybody would be going on the mission, Fury only picked a select few because there wasn't any need for every single one of them to be there. They'd acquired a new Avenger in that time that they never had missions. Sam Wilson, otherwise known as Falcon, a good friend of Steve's, but a friend to everybody once he had settled in. The team consisted of Steve, Tony, Bucky, Thor, Sam and Clint. Leaving Natasha, Loki and Bruce back at the tower. It wasn't that they weren't strong enough for the job, Fury knew they were all strong in their own way.

But Steve, Clint and Tony had been to The Savage Lands once before, which Nick had politely put  _'was where they were getting their asses sent to'_  in his debriefing. And he just really wanted to test how well Thor, Sam and Bucky would work there, because that's what Fury does best, tests people to their limits. Loki was also injured, a small mishap from falling down the stairs, and Bruce had some important lab work to continue on with. Which left Natasha to be the lioness, looking after two little cubs...those were Thor's words, as always. Bucky wasn't pleased that he had to leave Loki there and that Tony got to go, but he somewhat understood. Their relationship was growing even stronger as days went by, and Bucky felt like he'd met the one man he'd been searching for after his recovery. Steve couldn't be happier for his best friend, he always knew he'd find happiness from something or someone.

So as the group stood in the hanger where Stark's jet was, the atmosphere was a mix of emotions. Bucky was soothing Loki in his arms, their arms locked around each other warmly as the god wept a little into the crook of the super soldier's neck. Steve watched them with a bit of sadness in his eyes, his fingers laced with Tony's as the brunette eyed the couple with a sad smile. Natasha was fussing around Clint, who simply rolled his eyes and assured her that he'd be fine. Bruce just stood and talked to Steve and Tony now and again when he felt the need. When Loki and Bucky finally managed to pull apart from each other, there wasn't a dry eye in the hanger, not even from Bruce who tried to hide it as much as he could by pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hell Thor was barely keeping it together. Natasha swiped tears from her eyes quickly as she hugged Clint tight, then moved onto Steve, Tony, Thor, Sam and lastly Bucky. She cared for the men like they were her own brothers, except for Clint because he was a bit of a different story, their relationship was of a more romantic sense, behind closed doors of course. Bucky kissed Loki's hand softly, as Tony and Sam carried their bags into the jet. Steve was at Bucky's side once the brunette made his way over, consoling him and telling him that'd they'd be home sooner than he thinks. Natasha had her arm around Loki's shoulder, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. The god was both worrying for Bucky, worrying for his brother and worrying for his friends who were to venture out to a land that was fairly dangerous. He was never so sensitive, but his time with Bucky had taught him how to love unconditionally.

"All of you be careful please!" Natasha called.

"We'll come back in one piece, promise!" Tony called back.

The door to the jet was starting to close now, slowly, as some of them still stood on the stairs. Bucky's eyes were fixed on Loki as he smiled at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Loki!' he exclaimed.

His green eyed beauty looked up from the ground, eyes locking with Bucky's.

"What is it now you oaf!" he yelled.

Natasha laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I love you!" Bucky confessed.

There were a few wolf whistles from up above, mostly from Steve and Tony, earning them an eye roll from the brunette. Loki's eyes were pooling with new tears as he smiled widely. That was their first exchange of their true feelings.

"I love you too!" he replied.

More wolf whistles.

"Stop it you punks!" Bucky laughed.

The door shut with a loud  _'clang'_  and Bucky wiped the tears from his stained cheeks. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Thor who had a kind smile on his face.

"Friend Barnes, you will see Loki again quicker than you think. When we all work as a team we get things done quick. Do not worry," the god mused.

"Thanks pal," Bucky answered.

"Would you care to join me for a game?" the blonde questioned.

"What kind of game?" Bucky asked.

"I believe you Midgardian's call it poker," Thor boasted.

"Alright, you're on Blondie," the brunette chuckled.

As they went to join Clint and Sam at the table they had set up, Steve and Tony settled themselves in at the front of the jet.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this?" Steve queried.

Tony scoffed.

"Baby I can learn," he hummed.

"You're joking, isn't it illegal to fly without a flight license?" the blonde sighed.

"I'm Tony friggin' Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy...well not so much that now, philanthropist, I do whatever the hell I want," the brunette replied.

Steve rolled his sleepy blue eyes.

"You're unbelievable," he huffed.

"Oh come on Stevie, lighten up. Don't be grumpy, remember what happened last time," Tony crooned, squeezing the blonde's thigh gently.

Steve let out a short laugh.

"From what I remember, you loved it," he retorted.

"Ooo, touché," Tony purred, mouth curving in the corner. "Come on, let's get this baby in the air before it gets dark, we need to set up camp still and it'll take a while for us to get to our destination," he added.

"Fine, fine," the blonde answered.

The engine roared to life and Tony looked out of the window to make sure Natasha, Loki and Bruce were at a safe distance away from the jet. He waved to them as he started to manoeuvre the jet out of the hanger, his eyes darting here, there and everywhere. Steve was kind of impressed because Tony was actually doing so well. Tony let the speed go a little higher as they made their way onto the runway.

"Strap yourselves in soldiers!" Steve commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" Bucky retorted, with a sarcastic tone.

Steve laughed.

"Jerk," he breathed out.

Tony turned the jet around as they arrived at the end of the runway. He pushed the thrusters all the way up to high as the engine roared louder. His fingers curled around the control wheel, eyes fixed on the long stretch of tarmac ahead of them.

"Gonna' need your help here Cap," he spoke.

The blonde hesitated for a moment, but took the other control wheel as Tony flicked a switch above his head.

"JARVIS, make sure the thrusters give us all they got," he issued.

"Yes Mr Stark," the AI replied.

"I swear you have him everywhere," Steve commented.

"Sure do," Tony answered.

As the aircraft started to speed down the runway, Steve felt an overwhelming sense of excitement, he'd never really gotten a chance to make an aircraft take off, never mind fly one, he'd only ever crashed one into the ocean seventy years ago. Tony saw the look on his partner's face and smirked a little, eyes set straight ahead,

"Come on, up we go," he encouraged.

At the same time, he and Steve pulled the control wheels toward themselves, feeling the jet lift. It soared up into the clouds and there were cheers from the back area, a smile crossing over Tony's face.

"Takeoff successful sir," JARVIS informed.

"Thank you JARVIS," the brunette hummed.

Steve glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye, biting his lip softly as he let go of the wheel. His hand rested against Tony's thigh, giving it a small squeeze as he smirked coyly.

"What do you think you're doing there Captain?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I was thinking...since we're gonna' be a while till' we get there..." Steve paused, tracing his fingers up to the zipper on Tony's jeans.

"Oh. OH," Tony whispered, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. "Well, I-" he stopped, feeling Steve's hand brush his crotch as he gave out a sharp moan.

The super soldier gave him one of his signature smiles.

"JARVIS...put the jet on autopilot, you're in charge now," the brunette mumbled.

"Will that be all sir?" the AI asked.

"Yeah, just...make sure the boys stay out of the back room," Tony replied swallowing the lump in his throat.

Steve was already on his feet, coaxing Tony out of the cockpit, peeling his leather jacket off as he threw it to the side. Tony shuddered and followed Steve quickly as they whisked by Thor, Bucky, Sam and Clint.

"Where the hell are you two going!" Clint roared, looking up from his cards.

"Unfinished business Legolas!" Tony boasted.

"Fondue?" Bucky yelled.

"Fondue!" Steve called back.

Thor raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What is fondue? Is it a game? A celebration?" he asked.

Silence fell as Bucky held back his laughter, holding his fist over his mouth.

"Well somebody has to tell him the meaning! And it ain't gonna be me!" Sam exclaimed.

Clint and Bucky burst into fits of laughter as Thor still remained confused. It was certainly going to be a long trip.

* * *

By the time the team had arrived at The Savage Lands, it was late in the evening. The sun was still up, but it was beginning to descend on the horizon. They made quick work in setting up camp, the six of them worked fairly well in the teamwork side of things. Their tents sat in metal cases that Tony had packed onto the jet. Being in The Savage Lands had its risks, so Tony created tents that were more durable and were better protected. He nudged one over to a spot by a tree and pressed the button, watching it unfold from the case and take the form of a spacious tent. Bucky and Sam set up the other two close by, while Thor and Steve built a pretty decent fire pit.

Tony admired the super soldier from where he stood, his muscles tensing as he swung the axe into the wood, splitting it apart, the way a small bead of sweat ran down his forehead. And Tony couldn't exactly help but glance at Steve's ass when he walked because his pants hugged him tightly. Bucky glanced over at the brunette, turning his head behind him to where Tony's eyes were staring. A smirk crossed his mouth as he wandered over to Tony, clapping his metal hand on the genius' shoulder, making him flinch.

"Jesus, Barnes...don't do that!" he hissed.

Bucky chuckled.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but notice that you were like a bit of a statue while learing at Steve," the brunette mused.

"I'm allowed to," Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know...I know. You should annoy him though," Bucky replied.

"What? Why?" Tony questioned.

"Just...trust me, he gets pretty dominant and he's split wood with his bare hands before," the super soldier hummed.

"I call bullshit," the brunette laughed.

"You wanna' bet pal?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony shrugged,

"Sure, why not, twenty bucks says you're wrong, pardon the pun," he issued.

Bucky laughed loudly.

"Make it thirty," he chimed.

"Fine, we'll make it thirty," Tony grumbled. "Alright, let's try and annoy Steve," he continued. "Play along," he added.

Bucky nodded.

"Hey Steve!" Tony called.

The blonde looked up as he put another block of wood down, eyes falling on Tony.

"What?" he answered.

"You suck at chopping wood," Tony replied.

"Excuse me?" Steve muttered.

"I said you suck at chopping wood," the brunette laughed. "I bet Bucky here could do it better, with his own bare hands," he added, patting the brunette on the chest.

Bucky tried to hold back a snicker.

"Oh shit, you did it now man," Sam commented, seeing the anger flash in Steve's eyes.

"He gets so angry easily," Tony chuckled, smirking a little.

Steve picked up the block he'd just brought over, his veins popping up on his skin. Tony's face fell when the blonde ripped the wood, the cracking sound echoing around the forest area.

"Holy shit..." he breathed out.

"You owe me thirty bucks," Bucky whispered, smacking Tony lightly on the back.

Tony continued to stare in awe at Steve as the blonde glared at him before turning back to go cut another fallen tree. He swung the axe over his shoulder and stormed off. The brunette followed, leaving the others to finish up the last few pieces of camp.

"Steve!" he called.

"Leave me alone Tony," the blonde sighed.

"Come on baby, I was joking," Tony murmured.

"Joking? You're just trying to make me angry again," Steve grumbled.

"I thought we enjoyed the last few times," Tony replied.

"Tony, now isn't the appropriate time. We're on a mission! Our relationship stays back at the tower, on missions we need to do our job and act professional!" the blonde snapped.

The look that crossed Tony's face looked like that of a wounded puppy, sad eyes and hurt. They'd stopped at a clearing where a tree lay with several axe marks in it already. Steve dropped the axe beside it and turned around. Tony wasn't even looking at him, he looked everywhere but Steve, jaw clenching a little.

"Tony I didn't mean-" Steve paused.

"No...no I get it, this isn't professional. We'll just...keep it for back home," the brunette whispered.

As he turned to leave, Steve stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. Tony tried not to look at the super soldier, but he couldn't help it. Steve's hand smoothed through the brunette's hair and down to his cheek, blue eyes piercing into Tony's brown eyes. The blonde smiled softly, wiping a tear from Tony's cheek.

"Don't cry you jerk," he soothed.

"Sorry..." Tony mewled.

"C'mere," Steve crooned, wrapping Tony up in his arms.

Tony melted into the warm embrace, fingers curling into Steve's white shirt. He loved how close they could be now. The blonde wasn't just one of Tony's one night stands, he was something more than that, that's all Tony wanted. He was never one for relationships, but something about Steve made him want to try.

"I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean it like that. We can be affectionate, just not a lot when we've got our team right beside us," the blonde hummed.

"I get it," Tony replied. "Also I don't think being in The Savage Lands is an appropriate place for any y'know...bad behaviour," he continued.

"You're always bad anyway," Steve whispered, hands running under Tony's shirt.

"Excuse me, I thought this was inappropriate," the brunette grumbled.

"I didn't say anything about when we're alone, here, in a deserted clearing while our team mates are back at camp," the blonde purred.

"Oh you are god damn wicked Rogers," Tony hummed.

Steve gave out a small gasp as Tony gave his ass a cheeky little squeeze.

"You bastard," he hissed.

"Tony gets what he wants," the brunette chuckled.

They were just about to lose themselves in a kiss when a loud, slightly not so manly scream echoed from camp. Steve pulled away from Tony as they stared at each other wide eyed. Their instincts kicked in as they ran back the way they came, Tony managing to keep up with his blonde soldier.

"Will you just kill it already!" Clint yelled.

"It's just a snake Barton, calm down!" Bucky exclaimed.

When Tony and Steve had reached camp, they saw Clint and Sam sitting up in a tree as Bucky and Thor stood around a snake that slithered on the ground. Steve couldn't contain his laughter as he pointed at Sam and Clint, slapping his knees like an old man as he hunched over. Tony snickered as well as he went over to Bucky, catching a glimpse of the snake, before jumping back, causing him to bump into Steve.

"Jesus fucking Christ it's a monster!" he shrieked.

"Oh come on! I've seen bigger things than this! I saw an Anaconda once," Bucky boasted.

"My Anaconda do-" Tony spoke, before Steve interrupted.

"Don't you even dare Tony Stark!" he roared.

"Ooo, someone's in trouble," Clint teased.

Thor made a whipping sound, gesturing with his hand.

"Did Thor just make a joke?" Bucky questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he just did," Sam laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and Tony blushed as he looked away from the group.

"At least we know who tops," Bucky issued.

"Alright that's enough!" Steve snapped. "Get rid of the snake and finish fixing up the tents before night time gets here. I'm going back to get the axe and wood and then we'll start the fire," he added.

Everybody fell silent as Steve left the camp again, hands balled into fists. It wasn't that he was ashamed of their sex life that had begun after those few weeks ago when Tony had pissed Steve off so much it just happened. He just didn't like the way everybody made jokes, he didn't like to hear Tony be talked about in that way. In a sense Steve found it hurtful, he felt that it maybe embarrassed Tony for the fact that people knew he was a bottom and Steve was the dominant, the topper.

"I don't think you guys will be getting spoken to for the rest of the night," Tony issued.

"It was just a joke," Clint sighed.

"I do not think the Captain takes kindly to jokes about his sexual endeavours," Thor interjected.

Tony couldn't help but scoff.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound when you speak like that Thor," he mused,

"Aye," Thor replied.

Bucky laughed.

"He's great, he speaks similar to Loki I love it," the brunette commented.

Thor smiled.

"Tony are you not going to go after Steve?" Sam asked.

"It's better if he just blows off some steam, he'll be fine, let's get the rest of camp done," Tony answered.

Clint and Sam nodded as they climbed down from the tree and Bucky took care of the snake, taking it to a safer place in the forest area.

"So what exactly lives out here?" the super soldier asked.

"Things that should be extinct," a voice spoke.

Steve had returned, axe in hand and blocks of wood tucked under his arm. He dumped the wood by the fire and slammed the axe back into the block he still had to break apart. Bucky looked over at his best friend, seeing the tense clench in his jaw, the fire still burning in his eyes.

"Dinosaurs basically. There's tribes all around that seem to be able to control some. When I was last here there were only wild dinosaurs and we just managed to survive. If you fall on or disturb eggs, you wake up baby raptors and they're just as dangerous as the raptors, then you have what the tribes call 'King Lizards' which are basically three times the size of a raptor," the blonde explained.

Bucky's eyes widened in horror.

"And why exactly did Fury want us here!" he yelled.

"Survival training, he's putting you, Thor and Sam to the test," Steve replied.

"I love a good test!" Thor boomed.

"Slow down there big guy," Tony interrupted. "These things aren't to be taken lightly. Clint nearly got badly injured here the last time," he added. "We need to work as a team and the three of us will need to debrief you three," he issued, pointing to Bucky, Thor and Sam.

"We'll debrief them after we've eaten," Steve mused.

"Whatever you say Cap," the brunette retorted.

Steve scowled and threw some wood onto the fire pit, sighing heavily. The others went to grab things to cook the food on, as well as the food itself that they had packed. Tony approached Steve again, cautiously, his hand resting on the super soldier's back.

"Stevie, you alright?" he questioned.

"...'m fine," he mumbled.

"No you aren't," Tony soothed.

"I don't like it when they talk about you like that," Steve sighed. "Like you're just some thing to me, that you're just an object," he continued. "Because you're not that at all," he added.

Tony crooned softly.

"Capsicle, you're so sweet when you're upset," he hummed, pushing a blonde strand off Steve's forehead.

"It just annoys me because I-" Steve stopped.

"Because you?" Tony questioned.

"It doesn't matter..." the blonde whispered.

"Steve...tell me," the brunette protested, hand resting on the blonde's arm.

Steve sighed, looking down at the ground.

"It annoys me because I'm in love with you. And hearing them say that, it's not right. Because why would someone love you if they were just some toy to them?" he asked.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde, grip tightening on his arm. Steve couldn't look at Tony as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to say it, but Tony wouldn't give up until he said what it was he had to say.

"Cap..." he whispered.

"Sorry...shit, I'm sorry Tony," Steve cursed.

"Shut up," Tony replied.

The super soldier turned his head, suddenly having his face pulled towards Tony's as their lips locked. Steve's eyes fell closed as he felt Tony push closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck. The blonde circled his arms around Tony's waist and held him tighter, deepening the kiss. Groans of protest came from over at the tents as the others saw the public display before them.

"Save it for the honeymoon guys!" Clint yelled.

Tony laughed into the kiss as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Steve's.

"To be honest Captain...I think I love you too," he purred.

"You think?" Steve answered, sounding a little offended.

The brunette smirked.

"Okay, I know so," he hummed.

Steve smiled as he pulled Tony in for another kiss, not caring about what the others were thinking. As long as he knew he hadn't screwed up, he was happy.

* * *

They were playing chess, Natasha and Loki, warming by the fire with the curtains drawn and two glasses of whiskey beside the board. Loki had a furrow in his brow as he tried to pick his next move. Natasha took a swig of her whiskey and eyed the god with curiously. She had managed to settle Loki down by the time they got back to Stark Tower. She'd assured him that Bucky would be home before he could even blink a million times. Loki simply laughed at the response.

"You have questions," Loki spoke, not even glancing at her.

"I'm just...surprised. You were so destructive and full of want and need for a throne. Yet you're here now, playing chess...with me, someone you nearly wanted to kill a few years ago. And you're domestic, you cook, you clean...you're in a steady relationship with Bucky. I'm just shocked," Natasha replied.

"Times have changed Miss Romanov, I have changed. James is a beautiful creature and I wish to spend as much time with him as possible," Loki hummed.

Natasha couldn't help but smile.

"Besides-" Loki paused.

Silence drew out and Natasha saw Loki move his Knight piece into one of her Bishops. She knew she was screwed because Loki was fairly excellent at chess.

"What more would I want now than to spend time with a lovely lady playing chess and enjoying her company?" he added.

"Wow, you're so sweet," Natasha chuckled, scrunching up her nose.

Loki smiled, feeling the couch cushion dip as Natasha pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"Don't say I'm not nice to you," she chuckled. "I hardly even give Clint a kiss on the cheek, never mind you," she continued.

"Lucky me," the god hummed. "But I know what you and Barton get up to behind closed doors," he added.

Natasha blushed.

"Come on let's get on with it and finish this game. I kind of wanna' go to bed," Natasha huffed.

"I'm not ready for bed," Loki protested.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked at the god.

"Don't make me use my mom voice," she chuckled.

"I am much older than you Natasha Romanov, do not make me use my dad voice," Loki retorted.

"You're more like the god of sass y'know that," the red head laughed.

Loki shrugged with a small smile.

"Okay, hold on, let's play Mario Kart," she spoke up.

"What on earth is a Mario Kart?" the god questioned.

Natasha started laughing again as she put the chess board to the side and grabbed two Wii-U remotes from the coffee table.

"Oh you'll see, and you'll hate me if I get the blue shells on you," she teased.

"Oh Valhalla," Loki groaned.

_This will be a very long night_  he thought.

* * *

Screeching roars erupted over the top of the forest before a loud crashing sound followed from below. Tony, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Clint and Thor had woken up at dawn to get prepped for their mission for that day. Steve was in command of giving Fury a debrief of what happened after it was all over. They'd split into two groups so they could spread out and deal with more enemies as they came along. Steve, Bucky and Clint were in one, and Tony, Sam and Thor were in the other. Tony was the team leader for his group and Steve was team leader for his. Nobody had any objections, because they felt that it was the right thing to do.

They had travelled out a fair few miles to find their destination which was in a north westerly direction from their camp. The only problem was that Tony was more of an attack before planning person and Steve was the exact opposite. Steve had tried to reason with Tony the night before and ask him to at least try and have a plan. But, it didn't seem to be working and it had led Steve and Tony into an argument that got pretty intense very quickly. Bucky and Sam had to come along and break it up. Steve ended up bunking in with Thor and Bucky that night because he couldn't stand staying in the same tent with Tony when he was so angry. The couple hadn't even exchanged glances in the morning and it earned eye rolls from the rest of the team.

Now, they were fighting raptors as they charged at them from every possible direction. Steve had Clint and Bucky stay close by as they cornered raptors, some small, some a little larger, but not large enough for them not to be able to handle. Tony on the other hand had Sam and Thor spread out, fighting raptors individually. The brunette missed a dodge as he blasted a raptor with his beams. Steve took down four at once with his shield and Bucky ran in to deal with ones that tried to flank the blonde.

"Watch the eggs!" Steve yelled.

One of Clint's arrows rebounded off a raptors hard back scales and hit a few of the eggs around them. Baby raptors emerged and let out small squealing noises, rushing for the team.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Clint exclaimed.

The brunette managed to jump up into the safety of a tree while Steve and Bucky were still on the ground. Steve was in a bit of a panic now because he couldn't take down about twenty baby raptors with his shield and Bucky couldn't with his gun or knives either.

"Sam! Grab Barnes, I'll get Cap!" Tony's tinny voice ordered.

Sam swooped in and grasped Bucky's wrist, hoisting the super soldier up from the swarm as Tony dived down after him. His arm came around Steve's waist, before he shot up, holding the blonde close to him. Steve was actually thankful for Tony's Iron Man suits sometimes.

"Thor now!" he roared.

The god flew over the top of the raptors as he spun Mjolnir around at a high speed. A grey cloud formed up above them, thunder rumbling loudly as lightning sparked in the swell. Tony opened his mask up as the lightning strikes met with Mjolnir, before Thor directed it at the creatures. They're shrieks echoed through the forest area as the lightning surged through their bodies, killing them instantly. Thor let out a triumphant laugh as he still kept himself airborne. Tony glanced at Steve with a small smile.

"Saved your patriotic ass again," he taunted.

"Put me down," Steve grumbled.

"No thanks? Jeez Cap," Tony huffed.

Steve ignored him as they descended back down to the ground, his shield lying among the fried raptors.

"Fried raptor for dinner anyone?" Tony questioned.

The rest of the team laughed, Steve simply rolled his eyes. Clint came down from the tree and picked up a few of his discarded arrows, swinging them around as a sort of victory gesture.

"I say we work very well as a team," Thor spoke.

"We aren't even finished yet," Tony replied.

"What do you mean not finished yet?" Bucky asked.

The brunette laughed.

"We've still got the big mother raptor to get!" he exclaimed.

Steve frowned at his lover.

"Tony don't even think about it," he growled.

Tony ignored the super soldier.

"Come on momma' raptor! We just fried some of your babies! You gotta' come and get us now!" he yelled.

"Stark that's enough!" Steve snapped.

The genius chuckled again as he sauntered over to the pile of raptors, picking up Steve's shield.

"I'm only joking Cap, she's probably a long way away from here, relax," he hummed.

A low rumbling growl crept out of the shadows and Tony raised an eyebrow at the noise.

"Did anyone hear that?" he questioned.

"Hear what?" Sam replied.

It happened too quick for anyone to process, mostly Tony as he was the closest to it. A raptor three times the size of the ones they had been fighting jumped out from the depths of the forest, seizing Tony by the leg.

"TONY!" Steve cried out, in panic.

Tony let out a yell as he was pulled up, Steve's shield falling from his hands as it bounced on the ground. The raptor swung her head up and threw Tony into the air. His eyes widened in fear as he tried to get control of his suit.

"JARVIS THE THRUSTERS!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly he was crushed between the teeth of the raptor, her teeth digging into the shell of his suit. Tony screamed as he felt a sharp tooth pierce the skin on his arm.

"Thor get some more lightning going!" Steve ordered. "Sam, get up there! And take Clint with you! Bucky you're on the ground here with me!" he added.

"JARVIS!" Tony roared.

"I'm sorry sir but your suit has been far too damaged," the AI responded.

"Dammit JARVIS try something! Anything!" the brunette cried out.

Clint fired an arrow into the raptor's eye, causing it to roar and drop Tony from her mouth. Tony fell hard on the ground below, his vision blurring slightly. Bucky and Steve used whatever they had to bring down the raptor as Thor threw Mjolnir to hit the creature between the eyes. A bright blast of blue shot up from below, burning through the raptor's skull, Tony smirked from where he lay, before his head lolled back, eyes falling closed. Slowly, the raptor collapsed to the forest ground, dust rising up as it circled the team.

"Tony!" Steve yelled dropping his shield and mask on the ground.

He rushed forward, with Bucky close behind. When the dust cleared, he saw Tony on his back, blood seeping out of the tear in his suit.

"Fuck, Tony!" he exclaimed, dropping down beside the brunette. "Hey, come on talk to me," he spoke, running his hands all over Tony.

The arc reactor still glowed and it put the blonde's mind at ease, but Tony was still. Bucky stood behind Steve and even he had a look of worry cross his face. Thor, Sam and Clint stood around them, stealing glances at each other with sheer concern.

"Tony..." Steve breathed out. "Come on don't do this to me," he pleaded, sitting the brunette up as he held him in his arms.

A groan left Tony's throat.

"Like I'd leave you all alone here Capsicle," he choked out.

Steve let out a sigh of relief as the tears welled in his eyes, his arms tightening around Tony.

"Don't do that to me," he whispered.

It all dawned on Steve too quickly, the anger and hurt raging though him. And he suddenly pulled away from Tony, holding him at arms length.

"You're a fucking idiot you know that," he growled.

"Hey I didn't die!" Tony exclaimed.

"But you almost did!" Steve yelled. "I told you not to and you still yelled out and now look what happened!" he spat.

"Oh come on Cap we've had worse," Tony groaned.

"Yes but back then we never got along! It's different now! You're unbelievable!" the blonde roared.

"Don't get your spandex in a twist Steve," the brunette huffed.

"Oh fuck you Stark," Steve snapped, letting go of Tony.

He stood up and grabbed his shield and mask from Bucky, before beginning the journey back to camp. The super soldier couldn't stomach the thought of losing Tony and he just wanted to run away right then and there.

"Where are you going!" Tony exclaimed.

"We're done here! I'll see you all back at camp," the blonde hissed.

Tony watched Steve walk away, leaving him on the ground, arm still bleeding as he tried to get up on his feet. Bucky was right beside him, his hand resting on the brunette's back.

"Easy," he soothed.

"Well someone isn't getting laid tonight," Clint joked.

For the first time in a long while, Tony didn't laugh at a joke he normally would laugh at. He'd upset Steve again, if anything angered him. And it only made Tony feel worse.  _Just one night without arguing would be great_  Tony thought.

"Let's go back to camp," he murmured.

* * *

Steve avoided Tony like the plague for the rest of the afternoon until the sun set over the horizon. They'd be going home tomorrow and Tony couldn't wait, he wanted to crawl into his bed and stay there. He thought he'd screwed up majorly with Steve, the blonde wouldn't even look at him. They all sat around the fire eating dinner and even then Steve sat beside Bucky. He still laughed his genuine laughs and Tony sat beside Clint looking like a puppy that had been scolded. Clint tried to cheer Tony up but the brunette simply smiled sadly and went back to picking at his food. Thor shared stories of Asgard and it took Tony's mind off what had happened for a while. Sam and Bucky shared stories too and Tony found Bucky's the most interesting out of them all.

When Steve decided to share some embarrassing stories of Bucky back in the forties, he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde's mouth. He missed that mouth being against his every now and again. Tony bit the inside of his cheek as he went over to the bottles of water on the fold out table to wash out the dishes. Everybody was a little surprised that Tony had offered to clean them up because he never was one for keeping things tidy. He was cleaning the last two of the dishes when he heard everybody exchanging goodnight's to each other.  _Great_  he thought. Now there was the thought of whether Steve would be joining him tonight or not.

"Goodnight Tony!" Clint called.

"Goodnight!" Tony replied.

Tony had just finished the last dish when he felt a pair of hands rest on his hips, before they circled around to his front.

"Hey," Steve breathed out, lips brushing the brunette's ear.

"H-hi," Tony stammered, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"You piss me off y'know that," the blonde murmured.

"Jeez, I didn't notice," Tony bit back.

Steve smirked, his brows knitting together.

"Imagine if you'd gotten yourself killed. Who the hell would I have to fuck into oblivion when I got angry," he hummed.

Tony felt his heart rate quicken.

"Steve..." he whispered.

"Forget the dishes, leave them out to dry. I need you. Now," he hissed, brushing his hand aimlessly over Tony's jeans.

"Fu-ck," Tony groaned, his ass rolling back against Steve.

The super soldier keened, letting the sound slide into Tony's ear as the brunette shuddered.

"I thought you said we were going to wait until we got home?" Tony asked.

"Fuck home," Steve growled. "You made me angry and y'know I can't hold back when I'm angry," he added, rocking his hips forward.

Tony moaned, feeling Steve's hard cock rub on his ass, his palms resting on the table.

"God Steve," he purred.

Steve was down on his knees, pulling the zip down on Tony's jeans as he pulled them down over his ass. Tony felt the cool air hit him and he gasped, leaning on the table more.

"You didn't wear underwear again...you just love doing that for me don't you?" Steve hummed.

"M-maybe," Tony wavered.

The blonde's hand connected with Tony's left cheek, making him yelp as he felt the sting.

"You've been bad Tony. Nearly getting yourself killed. Don't ever do that again," Steve growled, slapping his right cheek.

"Ungh, Steve...shouldn't we take this to the tent?" the brunette grunted.

"Not yet," Steve purred.

Tony cried out as he felt Steve's tongue circle his hole, his hips pressing onto the table. It creaked slightly and Steve laughed softly, his breath fluttering over the brunette's hole as he shuddered.

"Fuck you're eager tonight," Tony hissed.

"We didn't do anything last night, I missed your pretty little hole," the blonde crooned.

"Oh fuck, Steve. Talk dirty to me. Shit. Please," Tony begged.

Steve hummed as he grazed his teeth on Tony's left ass cheek, before moving to the right and giving it a hard bite. Tony keened, his hands grasping the edge of the table as his legs shivered. The blonde ran his hand up Tony's thigh and rested it on his stomach to keep him steady.

"Easy Iron Man," he teased.

"Fuck you Captain America," Tony spat, trying to spur Steve on. "You were the one who wanted to go to that part of the forest," he added, in a husky tone.

"Are you blaming me for what happened to you?" Steve replied, sounding a little annoyed.

Tony smirked.

"Yeah I am baby. I'd say it was your fault I nearly got eaten by a big mother dino," he taunted.

"You bastard," Steve snapped.

The dishes and water were sent flying off the table and Tony cried out as he was flipped onto the table. It shuddered at the weight but remained stable as Steve hung over Tony.

"You better watch what you say," Steve spoke. "Remember how rough I get when I'm angry, I'm still very very-" he paused, pressing kisses down Tony's chest. "Angry with you, and you're only making it worse now. Hell, I even bought you lube, but I might just have to go in dry again just so you'll scream for me," he added.

"Oh," Tony choked out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Steve grinned as he dropped between Tony's legs again, his hands caressing his thighs as he pressed a kiss to the tip of his hardening cock.

"Stevie," the brunette gasped out.

"Shh," Steve soothed. "Don't wanna' wake anyone up now do we?" he questioned.

"Like you'd fucking care," Tony laughed breathlessly.

"You have a point," the blonde answered. "But you're the verbal one," he added.

"Nngh shut up," Tony huffed.

He felt his legs being swung over Steve's shoulders, his back arching slightly as Steve nuzzled his thigh again. His tongue swiped out over Tony's hole again, a choked whine leaving Tony's lips.

"Fuck. Yeah baby," the brunette grunted.

Steve grasped Tony's ass as he hoisted him up more, before pushing his tongue in.

"Oh yeah. Yes!" Tony called out.

His legs shuddered as he felt Steve slide his tongue in further, feeling it brush inside him. He moaned and rocked his hips forward against Steve's tongue. Steve hummed, the vibrations surging up Tony's spine as he grabbed at the edges of the table. The table groaned in protest again but neither of them were in the mood to take much notice.

"Ugh, fuck Tony. You taste so good y'know that," Steve purred, circling his tongue around the muscle.

"Mmpf," Tony groaned, his head rolling back.

"Come on, I'm gonna' take you to the tent and fuck you senseless," the blonde whispered, breathing against Tony's hole once more.

"Yes. God Steve, yes," the brunette whined. "Please say the thing," he pleaded.

Steve grinned as he hoisted Tony up into his arms, the brunette's legs wrapping around his waist. He left Tony's jeans at the table as he kissed him roughly, their tongues meeting in an open mouthed kiss. The blonde pulled away and rested his lips close to Tony's ear.

"I'm gonna' spangle you till' you see stars," he purred, huskily.

Tony shivered.

"Oh yeah Captain," he whispered.

"Hmm, I love you so much when you sound so desperate," Steve hummed.

"I thought you were angry," Tony replied.

"Oh I am baby," Steve huffed.

Tony yelped, feeling Steve's teeth bite hard on his shoulder, his hands grasping his ass cheeks firmly.

"Mine," Steve growled, pressing a soft kiss to the bruise that formed on Tony's skin.

"Yeah. All yours Cap. Fuck. I need it. I need you. God I'm so horny," he whimpered.

Steve let out a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," Tony grumbled.

"Sorry just how you said it sounded funny to me," Steve chuckled.

"You're an asshole," the brunette hissed.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Say that again Mr Stark?" he questioned.

"I said-" Tony paused, leaning into Steve's lips. "You're an asshole," he crooned.

The blonde's lips connected with his again, giving Tony's lip a sharp nip, making him mewl.

"You're pretty when you mewl for me," Steve hummed.

"You're pretty when you're not being a horny fuck," Tony retorted.

"Aw, don't be like that Iron Man," Steve huffed, yanking Tony's hair to expose his neck.

"Ungh I love when you say that," Tony murmured.

"Iron. Man," the blonde sang, letting his lips smack together at each word.

Tony bit his lip and smirked as he threaded his fingers through the super soldier's hair and pulled him in for another kiss. As they passed through the camp to their tent, Thor and Bucky were sitting up on their fold out beds, staring into the darkness.

"Are the Captain and Stark fonduing?" Thor questioned.

Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, I definitely think that's gonna' turn into fonduing," he replied.

"Do you and my brother fondue?" the god asked.

Bucky blushed.

"I-" he paused. "Go to fucking sleep," he huffed, trying to drop the subject.

Steve threw Tony down onto the double bed that Tony modified in that specific tent, it was a bit softer than the previous one. Tony lent up on his elbows as he trailed his eyes down Steve, grinning at the obvious erection in his pants. The blonde closed the zip on the tent, then turned back around as he peeled his shirt off, throwing it away carelessly.

"Sweet mother of-" Tony choked out. "God bless America," he whispered.

The blonde grinned, his hips holding a little bit of sway in them. His fingers trailed up Tony's leg, to his thigh, then to the hem of his shirt.

"Off," he demanded.

"Kiss my ass," Tony bit back.

"I'll do more than kiss your ass. Off now, soldier," Steve purred.

"Jesus Christ," Tony sighed softly, grabbing the bottom of his shirt as he pulled it up over his head.

He reached forward for Steve's pants but had his hands swatted away, pouting a little.

"Easy there sugar," Steve hummed. "Don't you listen to orders?" he asked.

"Fuck you," Tony grumbled, while still being extremely aroused by Steve's forties slang.

Steve sighed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blindfold, but not just any blindfold.

"Is that..." Tony stopped.

"A Captain America blindfold? Yeah, the woman at the store got pretty excited that the actual Captain America was buying something from her store specifically related to himself," Steve answered.

Tony shuddered.

"You kinky fucker," he replied.

"I saw Iron Man handcuffs too," the blonde breathed out.

"Oh fuck, you're so buying them for my birthday," the brunette ordered.

Steve chuckled as he knelt on the bed and slipped the blindfold over Tony's eyes.

"Anything for you Mr Stark," he crooned.

"Fuck will you cut that out I'm gonna' blow without you even getting to the good part," Tony joked.

Steve laughed long and hard as he stepped back and admired the brunette spread out on the bed. He went over to his bag and took out the bottle of lube that he had bought. He decided to be a little bit nice to Tony, even if the burning in his core was still from the anger of nearly losing his lover.

"Is that raspberries? I can smell raspberries," Tony spoke.

"I haven't even opened the bottle yet," Steve replied, sounding a little shocked.

"Babe, for the love of-" Tony sighed. "I need to teach you about senses. I find that when you block out one, the rest get heightened. So you've taken away my sense of sight, therefore taste, touch, smell and hearing are stronger," he explained.

Steve shivered.

"Fuck," he whispered,

"Oo, someone likes that idea," Tony chuckled.

"Shut your mouth," the blonde hissed.

"Bite me," Tony retorted.

"Gladly," Steve grumbled, returning to the bed.

He moved Tony around on the bed so that there was space for him to sit on it. His hands trailed up Tony's thighs again as he lent down and bit the sensitive skin on the brunette's left thigh. Tony breathed in sharply, his back arching a little.

"That'll bruise," he huffed.

"Good," Steve purred, kissing the red mark softly.

Steve reached for the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of the cool gel on his fingers, before sliding down a little bit. He pressed the tips of two of his fingers against Tony's entrance, earning a soft moan from the brunette. His tongue ran along the brunette's hips, before pressing against the skin of his cock. Tony keened and rocked his hips up a little. The motion made Steve's fingers press against his hole more and Tony shuddered.

"Steve please," he pleaded.

The blonde hummed as he suddenly took Tony all the way into his mouth, his fingers pushing in and breaching Tony. He cried out, feeling the burn and the stretch immediately, but he loved it. Steve moaned, sending vibrations up Tony's cock as the brunette gasped, his head rolling back.

"Oh god. Steve. Yeah," he praised. "So good," he added.

Steve added a third finger as it slid in with ease with the others, Tony's toes curling into the mattress. He could feel everything three times stronger than he would if he didn't have a blindfold and he enjoyed every second of it.

"Fuck you're so good with your mouth and your fingers. Shit," Tony whispered.

Steve's fingers buried in knuckle deep and Tony moaned, back arching off the bed. The blonde smirked as he swirled his tongue around Tony's cock before moving his mouth away, an obscene  _'pop'_  making Tony jerk forward.

"You're beautiful," Steve purred.

"You still compliment me even when you're angry. Weak," Tony taunted.

He suddenly gave out a choked cry as Steve slid his fingers out before shoving them back in and curling them. Tony's legs trembled as Steve massaged his prostate with a lot of pressure.

"Yes. There. Holy fuck Steve," Tony gasped.

"Ugh, fuck I need to fuck you now," Steve breathed out.

"Yeah. Come on. Stevie. Fuck me. Christ. Fuck me hard," the brunette begged.

Steve grunted as he pulled his fingers out and stripped out of his pants, throwing them to the side. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock that was leaking pre-cum already from the noises Tony made. The blonde maybe put just a bit too much on, but at least he would slide in easily, he wasn't exactly eager to be gentle with Tony tonight. His fingers grabbed the blindfold as he whipped it off, throwing it to the side. Tony looked up at his lover, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated as he ran his hands through Steve's hair. Their lips met in a flourish of tongues and teeth as Tony was pulled down to meet the tip of Steve's cock. The brunette moaned so sweetly it made Steve close his eyes for a moment to take it in. He hooked Tony's leg over his left shoulder as Tony let his body twist a little, his fingers curling into the sheet of the mattress.

"Are you sorry for today?" Steve asked.

Tony was about to answer yes, until he stopped himself, smirking smugly.

"No. No I'm not," he answered.

He saw the blonde's brow furrow and his smile grew wider.

"Say you're sorry," Steve replied.

"No," Tony mused, bluntly.

"Fine, have it your way," Steve hissed.

His arm wrapped around Tony's leg as he rocked his hips forward, pushing into Tony. The brunette moaned loudly as Steve continued, not even giving Tony time to adjust. He was halfway in until he thrusted forward roughly, bottoming out as he groaned, throwing his head back.

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Tony screamed, clawing into the sheet.

"Oh fuck Tony," Steve hummed, pushing forward as he felt some excess lube slide onto his thighs.

"Mmmpf," Tony grunted, biting his lip hard.

"So good. Fuck," Steve whispered.

He started going at a slow pace and Tony grumbled in protest.

"Oh come on Cap what are you a pansy!" he spat.

"Sorry what was that?" Steve growled.

"I said you're a fucking pansy. Fuck me like the real Captain America would!" he yelled.

"I'm as real as you're going to get you jerk!" Steve roared.

"Then fucking show it!" the brunette snapped.

Tony loved getting Steve fired up. He gasped as Steve started to thrust at a faster pace, his hips hitting off the brunette's thighs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. O-oh. Fuck yeah," Tony moaned out, bringing out the _'H'_.

Steve groaned from his throat as he gripped Tony's leg tighter and started to pound into him hard, relentlessly and intimately at the same time. Tony keened as he felt Steve's cock brush his prostate roughly, his legs quivering.

"Fuck yeah that's my Stevie. Right there. That's the spot. Christ I'm so close," he whispered.

"Ungh fuck love it when you call me Stevie," the blonde huffed out.

"Stevie. Stevie. Stevie," Tony moaned, letting his hands fall above his head.

"Fuck look at you, all flushed and gorgeous," Steve grunted.

"Only for you Capsicle," the brunette replied.

"Don't call me that during sex fuck," Steve groaned in annoyance.

"Oh does that make you grumpy?" Tony hummed, biting his lip innocently.

"Stop," the super soldier hissed.

"Capsicle," Tony retorted.

Steve's hand connected with Tony's bare ass and he moaned with an excited laugh following after.

"Yes Steve, love it when you're angry and you mark my ass," he breathed out.

Steve slapped his ass again as Tony's eyes rolled, his moans coming out in short bursts.

"Fuck I'm close," Steve grunted.

"Yeah? Shit, fill me up Captain. Make me want it, make me scream your name," Tony teased.

"Nngh," Steve moaned, his stomach muscles tensing as he continued to fuck Tony as hard as he could, eyes closing again.

"Yes, fuck," Tony moaned, chest rising and falling heavily.

His fingers clawed into the sheet and Steve heard it rip, his eyes snapping open. Tony had his eyes closed and his lips were parted as he gasped softly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. It only spurred Steve on as he bit Tony's thigh, running his tongue over the soft skin straight after.

"Oh baby yes," the brunette mewled.

"Ah! Shit Tony you're so full and stretched out for me!" Steve grunted.

"Always for you, only you. Oh yes. There. Oh god. Fuck, fuck, fuck. There!" Tony exclaimed, feeling the pressure on his prostate again.

"Tony I-" Steve stopped, as he growled low in his throat.

He gave a few more harsh thrusts, before he suddenly dropped Tony's leg and ran his hands under Tony's back.

"Fuck Steve don't stop!" Tony protested.

"Shut up I'm doing something!" Steve groaned.

His hands pulled Tony up into his lap and the brunette keened as he felt that sensation of sitting in the super soldier's lap again like the last time.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

"Tony please," Steve whispered.

Tony started rolling his hips, before moving himself up, and slamming back down on Steve as the blonde choked out a moan, his head falling back. The brunette attacked his neck, biting and sucking purple marks and kissing them tentatively afterwards.

"Oh yeah. Right there Tony, baby. Fuck. My god," Steve purred.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Steve's neck as he moved faster, his head leaning near Steve's as he moaned into his ear. Steve shuddered as he grasped Tony's ass and helped him a little. He could feel the sensation pooling in his core now as Tony gave out short bursts of pleasured noises every time he slid down on the blonde's cock.

"I'm close. I'm close. I'm close!" he chanted loudly.

"That's it Mr Stark, yes. Come on. Just a little more," Steve praised.

Tony whined as he rocked himself down once more, before he reached his climax.

"STEVE! YES!" he roared loudly, throwing his head back, seeing stars from under his eyelids.

"AH TONY FUCK!" Steve yelled, his body shuddering to a stop.

The brunette fell against Steve as he felt the blonde cum inside him, his own orgasm covering Steve's stomach in white as he rutted against his abs slightly. Steve's arms were wrapped tightly around Tony as he panted heavily, his face resting into the hollow of Tony's neck. Tony purred contently as he smoothed his hands through Steve's short blonde hair.

"Steve..." he spoke, breathlessly.

"Mm?" Steve hummed.

"I love you," Tony replied.

Steve smiled, giving Tony featherlight kisses to his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"CAN YOU TWO FUCKING GO TO SLEEP NOW YOU'RE LOUDER THAN MOTHER DINO WAS!" Bucky roared.

The couple looked at each other before they burst into fits of laughter, falling onto the bed as they lay beside each other. Tony covered his eyes with his hand as tears started running down his face, his laughs getting louder. Steve couldn't help but laugh with him as they heard Bucky's annoyed groan from the other side of camp. Tony finally contained himself as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm loosely around Steve's waist. He lent up a little and pressed a lazy kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I'm sorry for today," he murmured, resting his head on Steve's chest.

Steve put his arm around Tony's shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're okay," he soothed.

"I can't wait to go home," Tony hummed.

"Me too," Steve replied.

"Goodnight, Captain," Tony mumbled, sleepily.

Steve smiled as he reached for the sheet at the end of the bed with his foot and pulled it up over the pair of them.

"Goodnight, Mr Stark," he crooned, before closing his eyes and drifting into a much needed slumber.

* * *

Arriving back home to the safety of Stark Tower was a relief for Tony, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Clint and Sam. They got home around 10am, and Tony was still exhausted from the previous night. He was also sore and Steve couldn't help but laugh as he ended up holding Tony with the brunette's legs around his waist as they stood in the elevator.

"He looks like a koala," Bucky commented.

Everybody laughed and Tony frowned.

"Shut the hell up, you didn't have fantastic sex last night," he retorted.

"I will tonight," Bucky replied.

"Alright! Save it for the bedroom!" Sam protested.

"Is fonduing a ritual to you Midgardian's?" Thor spoke.

"Oh my god!" Clint laughed, falling against the wall of the elevator.

"No Thor, it's what two people do when they're in love, or for leisure, it depends," Steve answered. "Didn't they tell you on the jet what fondue meant in our terms?" he asked.

"No, friend Wilson said it wasn't necessary to speak of it," the god replied.

Steve simply rolled his eyes as Clint still laughed to himself. The elevator came to a stop, opening up to the main room of the tower. Natasha and Loki were sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the screen as they screamed at each other. Bruce sat across from them reading a book, turning as he heard the elevator open.

"You blue shelled me again Miss Romanov!" Loki yelled.

"Yeah well you just suck at Mario Kart!" Natasha laughed.

"Ahem!" Tony interjected, loudly.

The pair stopped as their heads turned, falling on the group who looked disgruntled and exhausted.

"Bucky!" Loki exclaimed.

"Hey you," Bucky chuckled.

Loki practically jumped into Bucky's arms, legs wrapping around his waist as he hugged him tightly, before kissing him lovingly.

"I missed you," the god whispered.

"I was gone two days!" Bucky answered.

"Two days is far too much," Loki huffed.

They parted and Natasha sauntered over as she hugged Sam, Thor and Clint extra tight, giving Clint a soft kiss on the cheek. Clint couldn't help but blush a little and swoon, looking like a love sick puppy as he touched his cheek. Tony laughed into Steve's shoulder, feeling his feet touch the floor.

"Welcome back guys," Bruce spoke.

"How come you two look well rested and those four don't?" Natasha questioned.

"That's because those two assholes kept us up all night with their noise," Bucky grumbled.

Loki chuckled.

"Oh," Natasha whispered. "At the Savage Lands! Seriously!" she yelled.

Tony shrugged.

"We like to live dangerous," he purred.

Steve rolled his eyes as he dumped his bag on the floor.

"I could use a shower," he sighed.

"Oh no you don't! You and Tony, Mario Kart, right now," Natasha challenged.

"Nat," Steve groaned.

"Come on! It'll be funny!" Natasha laughed. "I wanna' see the great Captain America play video games!" she chimed.

"Come on honey," Tony mused, slapping the blonde slightly on the ass before parking his own ass on the couch.

Steve gave in and sat beside Tony, taking Natasha and Loki's controllers, clicking restart on the game. Tony quickly explained the controls to him and Steve felt confident enough to remember them. Everybody sat down to watch the gaming match as the timer counted down. Loki lent close to Natasha and whispered to her.

"Are you trying to get Tony killed or something?" he joked.

"No, I just find it hilarious when Steve gets angry and they end up in the bedroom within minutes," she replied.

"I say again, you're a wicked woman Natasha," the god chuckled, before leaning back into Bucky's touch.

The super soldier was actually winning against Tony. But that all turned on its head once Tony gained a blue shell and hit Steve with it dead on target. Steve's grip on the controller tightened and everybody fell silent as Tony cheered to himself.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME!" Steve yelled.

"Why yes I did Cap," Tony replied, smirking wider.

Steve handed the controller to Clint and took the one from Tony as he gave it back to Natasha.

"Hey what the hell!" Tony exclaimed.

"Up!" Steve snapped.

"No," the brunette muttered, frowning up at Steve.

The blonde glowered at Tony before he suddenly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Steve what the hell put me down!" he growled.

"No, I was winning you jerk and you just blue shelled me and you're gonna' pay for that," the super soldier huffed.

"Oh god you're not..." Tony paused, his eyes widening a little.

"Oh you bet I am doll face, you're not leaving the room until you're spent and fucked out," the blonde hissed.

"Fuck," Tony groaned.

"Have fun guys!" Natasha called.

"Natasha this is all your fault!" Tony screamed, voice echoing down the hall.

The group erupted into laughter as they heard Tony's bedroom door slam shut. Tony wouldn't be protesting for much longer. And that's exactly how he liked it. That's exactly how he liked his Star Spangled man with a plan.


End file.
